Twenty Themes, Two Pairings
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Twenty sentences on twenty random words, one for JoshuaxRhyme, the other NekuxShiki. I got the idea from Alone-by-the-Waterlilies, so thanks a ton!
1. JoshuaxRhyme

~Twenty Themes and Sentences: Joshua and Rhyme~

_*So many differences, but they didn't care, because since when did that stop him?*_

1. Taken: Joshua narrowed his eyes, hating the looks Rhyme was getting, since _obviously_ she was his.

2. Vocal: Rhyme thought Joshua was very outspoken, since he always had something to say, regardless of if you wanted to hear it or not.

3. Wood: Joshua had once said Beat's head was like a block of wood, and he had almost gotten hit by a skateboard, if Rhyme hadn't come in time.

4. Unlike: They were so different, one a manipulative controller, the other a saint, but that didn't change the fact he loved her, and she him.

5. Alien: Sometimes she couldn't see a trace of humanity in his features, especially when visitors from above had come and he had gone into his Composer form.

6. Surrounded: Whenever he felt enclosed by idiots on all sides, he relished an intelligent conversation with Rhyme.

7. Compact: Joshua liked to think that Rhyme's heart must have been heavily compacted in her body, since it had to be too large for her to hold, and so she gave some to everyone else.

8. Fancy: Whenever they went out, Rhyme noticed he ordered the fanciest food, but that was just him, he had expensive tastes.

9. Choral: When Rhyme had been having a nightmare, it was his echoing tones that chased the dark things away, like a chorus of singers.

10. Revealing: Neku had gotten angry at Joshua when he had suggested Rhyme wear something more _exposing_ for their party.

11. Mounted: Joshua watched Beat carry Rhyme around on his shoulders, and he just smiled, closing his eyes to better hear her laughter.

12. Terrorist: They had to deal with the equal of Noise terrorists as the Taboo creatures thrashed the UG, but at least he was with her.

13. Baking: She was walking around making cookies for him, and no one was more surprised than Joshua when she showed up to brighten his day with her homemade surprise.

14. Timed: Joshua knew he only had so long before Rhyme would leave with Beat to see the world, and he relished every minute.

15. Frivolous: Rhyme could be playful sometimes, and she would give Joshua a disappointed look whenever he didn't get up to "have fun" with her.

16. Opponent: When Rhyme met a friendly young boy that seemed like her twin, Joshua smiled his evil smirk, knowing he had some competition.

17. Pretty: Whenever he gave her an honest to God laugh, no dark humor embedded in his tone, that's when his smile and eyes were the nicest.

18. Grab: Rhyme was freaked out when Joshua grabbed her for no reason besides a quick kiss, not that she didn't like it.

19. Smiling: Whenever Rhyme closed her eyes to give him a genuine, carefree smile, he would always smile in return.

20. Greater: Joshua considered himself the greater of the Composers Shibuya had ever had, yet sometimes even _he_ missed the simple things, and he was glad she was there to remind him.

~***~

_**Like I said, extra super special thanks to Alone-by-the-Waterlilies, I got the idea for this from your story, "There's only 50 ways to Say", but I'm too lazy to do fifty. Check that story out, if you haven't already. It's awesome.**_

_**And on that note, review. It's my first attempt at this and it probably stinks. Oh well.**_


	2. NekuxShiki

~Twenty Themes and Sentences: Neku and Shiki~

_*She had helped him open his eyes, and it was worth it when he saw her.*_

1. Unsuccessful: At first he had tried, again and again, but it didn't work, since he was already in love with her, and falling out of it was impossible.

2. Systematic: He learned quickly she liked things organized, since a moved plushie from her collection had resulted in a panic attack.

3. Sundry: She knew Neku had an assortment of different expressions for his emotions, but her favorite was his soft smile.

4. Primary: Neku's primary concern was to get her home safely, since she didn't look well after that sushi place.

5. Parked: She ordered him to _park it gosh darn it_, so she could model off of him, and all he said was, _consider it parked._

6. Protecting: Shiki needed protecting from him, Neku thought, because if he ever went back to the Game, wouldn't she be his fee?

7. Stressed: When Shiki got stressed out over her work, Neku surprised her with a card and flower.

8. Shot: She couldn't get the image from her mind, the idea of Joshua and Neku shooting each other, and Neku losing.

9. Plastic: Sometimes Shiki would give him a fake, artificial smile, and he would demand to know what the hell was wrong.

10. Welcomed: When she returned back from vacation, Neku welcomed her with a kiss, their first.

11. Pressed: She had tripped down the steps, and next thing she knew he had too, resulting in his body pressed against hers, their faces inches apart.

12. Fallen: When Neku had fell and twisted his ankle, Shiki spent the next week with him to make sure he didn't fall again.

13. Flexible: Sometimes he reminded her of an acrobat, he was extremely lithe when he fought, and he wasn't even in the UG.

14. Kind: A few kind words set Shiki back on his feet, and Neku calmly smiled his work complete.

15. Distinct: He had a faintly distinct cologne she had never smelled before, and soon she had leaned forward too far and hit the table, face first into the ramen.

16. Terrified: Joshua fixed Shiki with his happiest smile, informing her that Neku was on the verge of once again entering the Game.

17. Folk: The people of Shibuya never paid any attention to _anything_, and that included the couple holding hands.

18. Fascinating: Her love for her creations was amazing, and Neku hated himself for once wishing that he could feel the affection Mr. Mew was getting as she fixed his tail, cooing to him like he was alive.

19. Asleep: Shiki was dreaming of him, of that question she wished he'd ask, and big surprise when next day he did and she pinched herself to see if she was awake.

20. Connected: Neku never realized how connected he was to her until the day she almost died, _again._


End file.
